Fallout NSFW Writings
by Finely
Summary: I write MxM, FxM, and FxF smut for Fallout. I am currently accepting ship requests to write, simply pm me with your idea and I may add it here.


Benny let out a huff as he took a drink out of his bourbon glass, his eyes stared at the man beside him. He was dressed in his signature suit, the checkered outfit became his symbol, along with his charming smile. He was enjoying his drink with his friend and what was wrong with that? Swank was his right hand man and was always there for him - even through his surgery. Although Benny was a ladies man, there was one dark secret that only a select few - including Swank - knew about. Benny was not born into the body he now has and was not as well respected by the Chairmen as he was now. He was born a woman.

Benny had to claw his way to the top, both physically and metaphorically, changing his body partially with the help of the Followers. No one was there for him but Swank and now that he was at the top, he took his friend with him. Swank always respected Benny's gender, but still sometimes said that he "didn't count as a real man", which Benny got accustomed too - even though when he was referred to that way it made him feel demoralized. Their friendship was unbreakable and Benny wouldn't let harsh words stand in the way of that. Everyone has said things that are wrong, that hurt others, but Swank was an outstanding guy - or so Benny thought. Their relationship was a little toxic - yet Benny had not seen that yet.

So the two sat in Benny's penthouse - drinking at the bar and conversing about their daily lives. Benny would run a hand through his hair and smiled, "Man I haven't seen such a sweet pussycat in a long time. Its kinda got me down you dig?" Benny looked over at Swank who was downing some whiskey at a fastidious pace. This was Swank's third glass and Benny's second and both were getting a little drunk.  
"Ah man, why not just go to Gommorrah - some of those girls are a ring-a-ding." Swank elbowed Benny in the side chuckling as the Ben-Man pretended to be hurt. He took another swig of his drink before starting to pour another. "So how long has it been since you...you know?"

"You know those girls are filthy. Besides I like to play the game you know? And none of the floozies I have interest me anymore." Benny chuckled softly before finishing off his drink, he seemed to be done for the night - yet Swank poured him some more bourbon as he continued to speak in a more embarrassed tone, "It's been about...a month."

"Well why didn't you tell me Benny, I coulda helped ya with that…" Swank's words would slur as he smirked over the other man.

"But I thought you were straight?" Benny raised an eyebrow at Swank's words and voice but wouldn't judge him much as he was pretty buzzed too. It was out of character for Swank to offer such things, but he had hit on him in the past - which Benny thought was nothing until now.

"I am, but you don't count…" Swank chuckled and moved to set a hand on Benny's leg and looked at him with a little lustful look, "How about we take this party to the bedroom - I can help you relieve all that stress that's been pent up for the past month. You never know - we both may just enjoy it."  
Benny's heart sunk as he heard those words, but he shook it off as Swank just being drunk. For some reason those words resonated in his heart for several minutes as he sat there breathing heavily. Everything felt like it was on fire as his heart burned with hatred for what Swank had said - yet even with those harsh words Benny would still feel his face get warm. He hesitated and took a moment to clear his throat before uttering a soft "ok.".

Swank would smile at this and moved to wrap his arms around Benny's waist, pulling him up close to his own body. His face leaned to look down on Benny, his lips hovered gently over the other man's before he took Benny into a rough kiss. Swank's lips tasted of nicotine and whiskey - a bitter yet oddly tasteful flavor. The flavor made Benny shiver as his hands moved up to Swank's head and he tugged on Swank's hair as the man's tongue slide into his mouth. Swank's tongue rubbed against Benny's and the warm feeling made Benny shutter in pleasure. He groaned into the other man's mouth as they made out, he couldn't resist the other man - he had wanted this for longer than he thought.

Benny's mind was hazy with pleasure and so it was no surprise that he stumbled when Swank pulled him up out of his seat and moved to push him towards the bedroom door. Benny's back hit the door with a solid thud and he felt a sudden wave of heat would rush over Benny's body as he reached for the doorhandle. He almost fell to the ground when the door creaked open and he stumbled back towards the bed.

Swank pulled away from their kiss and drool dribbled down his chin as he panted for air. The taste of the other man drove him crazy with lust and he moved to loosen his tie in front of Benny, giving him a teasing look. Swank chuckled softly before shoving him so that way he would fall onto the bed. He moved to straddle Benny and pulled on his tie, bringing their faces close once again, he stayed there for a few moments - breathing heavily against the Ben-Man's lips. His head lowered and he begun to place hickies on his neck. Swank felt a rush of energy as he heard Benny groan softly in his ear. His hand moved down Benny's stomach, feeling the soft flabby dad bod of the other man through his shirt.

Benny lifted his hand and placed it on Swank's back and dug his fingers into the fabric of the other man's suit. He let out another groan as Swank's hand moved under his shirt and felt up his body, squeezing his pecs softly and running his thumb over his nipple. He would pull away from Swank after a moment and begun to unbutton his shirt. He exposed his soft chest, showing off his own beer belly and happy trail that lead up to his belly button. Two scars were left under Benny's flabby pecs, a reminder of what he was before. He looked up at Swank and spoke softly, "The suit jacket stays on…" Swank simply pulled him back into a kiss and ran his hand across the hem of Benny's groin.

Benny wiggled under Swank's touch and moved to unfasten his pants, pulling them down to reveal Swank's semi-hard member. Benny blushed as he looked over it as a sense of lust and jealous filled him. His hands wrapped around Swank's member and moved to feel it up from the base to the tip. His fingers begun to gently work his member and he heard Swank groan as he drunkenly thrusted into Benny's hands. Swank's hands moved down into Benny's pants and Benny let out an embarrassed moan. "Fuck Swank, you're so big!~" Benny continued to jerk Swank off as Swank's hands begun to work on him.

Swank's fingers rubbed Benny's pussy underneath his pants, wetting them as Benny's pussy became soaked. Benny wiggled around uncomfortably as he tried his best to ignore his dysphoria. Swank growled lowly at the other chairmen, "Fucking stop squirming!" Swank pulled his hand out of Benny's pants and unbuttoned them, pulling them down the man's hips. Benny fell deathly still.

Swank moved to lift Benny's leg into the air and rested it on his shoulder, pulling close to the edge of the bed and causing their hips to grow close to each other. Benny closed his eyes and took deep breaths, trying not to freak out at how rough Swank had become. Part of it excited him while the other part felt a little fear fill his body. Eventually Benny opened his eyes when he felt Swank's member rubbing against his pussy. He caught his breath before stuttering out the words "S-stop, please…" He felt a bit relieved when Swank pulled away and looked down at him in confusion. "S-swank, I don't feel comfortable with you touching me this way. I can't handle it, you dig?"

Swank sighed a bit in relief before smiling down at Benny, "Why didn't you tell me sooner? How do you want me to treat you?" He leaned down and ran a hand across Benny's chin, looking him dead in the eyes.

"Can you be more gentle...and...treat me like a man, not like some fucking floozie?" Benny glanced away and tensed when he heard Swank chuckle. Swank would answer him with a nod and Benny felt relieved when he was pulled into a kiss by his right hand man.

Swank's hand would move to lower onto Benny's chest and he pulled away from the kiss to stick two fingers into his mouth. He pulled the fingers out of his mouth and moved to rub them against Benny's ass. He slowly worked his fingers into the man and begun to slowly finger him. Benny was tight and Swank was trying his best to loosen him so that way he could fit inside him.

Benny laid in the bed, clutching the sheets as Swank's fingers worked their magic, and his hands only tightened on the sheets when Swank removed his dripping wet fingers from his body. Benny bit his lip as he felt the tip of Swank's dick rub up against his ass, slowly slipping across his entrance. He tensed as Swank begun to push himself into him, it hurt, but his legs would shake with pleasure at each inch that was pressed into him. Their hips connected and Benny broke down in a panting mess, he waited for the man to thrust into him.

_Slap. _"Fuck…" Benny moaned out as their hips disconnected and connected once more with the sound of his hips hitting Benny's. He thrusted slowly, almost teasingly slow, as he eased into him to get him accustomed to being fucked. Benny nodded yes when he heard Swank pur, "You like that dollface?" Every inch of Benny's body was begging for more. Swank begun to thrust harder as the sound of slapping got louder. Benny let out a deep moan, "Swank!~"

Swank's thrusts begun to speed up into a steady pace as he panted heavily, grunting every once and awhile with each thrust. _Benny's ass is fucking tight _is all he could think about. He watched Benny's stomach jiggle with each pounding thrust that filled his body and he started to thrust faster into the Ben-Man.

Benny got louder as he almost screamed with each moan, it was obvious it had been awhile since he had been fucked by another man. He was shaking when Swank pulled him into a kiss, he was obviously close. Swank pulled away, panting with a grin, and said simply "You close?" Benny would nodd. "That didn't take long.~"

Benny frowned softly and moved to hit Swank in the arm causing the man to break out laughing and he stopped thrusting into him.

"Why are you stopping?"

"Roll over."

Benny did as he was told once Swank pulled out of him, laying flat on his stomach as he waited in anticipation for what Swank would do. Swank would place his hands on each of Benny's cheeks and spread them, the cold air hit Benny's entrance and caused the man to groan with pleasure. Swank pulled his hand away to grab his member and slapped it against Benny's ass twice before he placed his member in between Benny's cheeks. He begun to slowly thrust foreward, moving his hips so that way his member ran back and forth across Benny's entrance. Benny moaned and it wasn't long before Swank was thrusting as fast as he could. He panted as he was getting close to cumming. However, Benny was already there - he grunted and his cum shot up across the sheets and his stomach.

A few moments after Benny finished Swank thrusted forward hard and finished with a grunt, his cum shot up into the air and fell across Benny's back and some even fell into Benny's hair. He panted heavily as he fell down onto the bed beside Benny, collapsing from exhaustion.

They laid there for a few moments until they both caught their breath. After a few minutes Benny would sit up and route through his coat pocket to pull out a pack of cigarettes - the back of his jacket was now drenched in Swank's cum. He pulled out a flip lighter with it and offered up a cigarette to Swank. Benny placed one in his mouth and lit it before liting the one that Swank had placed between his lips. He sighed as the words that Swank said came into mind once again.

"Why do I don't count?"

"What do ya mean?"  
"You always say I don't count - as a man. Why is that?"  
"...because you are better than a man, you're my man."


End file.
